A Delicate Shade
by navatar
Summary: Zuko and Katara never thought that they would end up together. They had become best friends... Zuko could connect with Katara on such a personal level… That's why he decides to ask her to help him search for his mother. Zutara-takes place after The Promise


AN: This is my first FanFiction! This takes place after the events of _The Promise_ trilogy.

**Chapter 1: Letting Go**

"Aang, you need to calm down," Katara pleaded. Aang was in the avatar state, his eyes and tattoos glowing white, as the world surrounding him turned to chaos.

Moments before, they were all enjoying each other's company in the shade of the cherry blossom tree overlooking the palace courtyard pond. Katara and Zuko were sitting shoulder to shoulder as Aang had entered the courtyard. He and watched them for a moment, and a spark of jealousy ignited in him for a moment. He knew that Zuko and Katara were close. But she's my girlfriend, Aang thought smugly to himself. He ignored their friendliness, and turned to watch Toph playing with Momo nearby. He tried to ignore the sound of Katara's laughter, but he couldn't help but notice out of the corner of his eye, just how close the two were sitting.

Aang forced himself to look away from the two. He sat next to Toph and rubbed Momo behind his ears. "What's bugging you?" Toph asked him.

"Nothing." Aang said. He regretted the bitterness he heard in his voice as he spoke. "I'm fine," he said… more to himself than to Toph. He glanced back at Katara and Zuko. He watched Zuko said something, drawing more laughter out of Katara. Zuko smiled warmly. He reached out and tucked a loose strand of Katara's hair behind her ear.

It was that small gesture, which caused Aang to snap.

Aang's eyes and tattoos began to glow as he stood up. The turtle-duck pond began shooting water upward in a violent fountain. Heavy gusts of wind blasted around him, breaking palace windows, and ripping flowers out of the ground by their roots. The earth cobblestones of the courtyards path trembled violently.

He jumped forward, casing a block of earth to knock Zuko backwards. He encased his arms and feet in earth. He moved to stand over Zuko, shouting: **"How dare you touch her? Are you trying to steal her from me? She's my girlfriend!"**

"Aang, you need to calm down," Katara pleaded in a soothing voice.

Aang slowly began to rise into the air, drawing the elements towards him, where he prepared to attack Zuko.

Katara was the one who stopped him. She stepped in front of Zuko, and reached out to hold Aang's wrists and pull him downward.

"Please Aang…" Katara pleaded. She was close to him, her hair billowing in the vortex of wind that surrounded them. She grabbed his wrists, and slowly pulled him down. "Calm down."

Aang's feet touched the ground. The wind and trembling slowed, and the glowing began to fade from Aang's eyes. He looked around him. Sokka and Suki crouched behind the large tree, their arms covering their heads, and Toph moved out from behind the wall of earth she had created to protect herself from Aang's angry storm. Finally his eyes fell on Zuko. He lay on the ground just a few feet in front of him, his hands and feet encased with earth… Just like what I did to Oazi, Aang thought.

"Zuko…" Aang said, staring at his friend in horror. "Zuko, I'm sorry!" Aang shifted his stance, releasing Zuko's hands and feet. "I didn't mean to—"

"We need to talk," Katara cut him off. Aang looked at her in surprise. She looked frightened… but also a little… angry?

Katara took hold of Aang's wrist again, and led him out of the palace court-yard. She marched him through the halls, until they reached Zuko's empty throne room. She turned to face him.

"I thought that you had mastered the avatar state," Katara said angrily.

"I have," Aang defended. "I guess I just let my emotions get the better of me!"

"If you had mastered the avatar state, then that wouldn't have happened," Katara snapped at him.

"Katara, I'm sorry!" Aang said, grabbing her hands to look into her eyes. "You're just so important to me! I guess I was just feeling overprotective…"

Katara didn't respond for a moment. Instead she stared solemnly at her hands, currently intertwined with Aang's. Slowly, she pulled her hands out of Aang's grip, and took a step back. She looked at Aang for a moment, then said, "I think there's a reason that you lost control so quickly…"

"…what do you mean?" Aang asked quitly.

Katara sighed, before she continued. "Guru Pathik said that in order for you to be able to fully master the avatar state, you had to let go of all of your earthly attachments."

"…yeah…" Aang replied. "So?"

"Aang... you attacked Zuko today, because of your attachment to me," Katara said plainly. "This isn't going to work, is it?" she looked at Aang for a moment, before lowering her gaze. Her clear blue eyes were now clouded with tears.

"Katara, we can make it work," Aang said, reaching out to hold her hands again. Instead Katara folded her arms. "Katara, please! I just need to learn to—"

"I'm not going to be to one responsible for keeping you from mastering the avatar state Aang!" Katara kept her gaze low as she wiped her eyes and said, "You need to let me go Aang." She chocked. Her eyes began to overflow with tears. "You need to let me go."

They stood there in silence for a moment. Aang was shocked. He hadn't lost control of the Avatar state in over a year. Things were looking up for him. He was so glad that he was with Katara… But everything changed so quickly.

"I'm sorry Aang," Katara whispered. She stepped forward, and kissed Aang on his check. She stepped past him, vigorously trying to wipe the tears from her eyes as she left the room.

Aang stood there, his feet cemented in place, as Katara's words echoed endlessly in his ears. _You need to let me go..._

**Please tell me what you think! I'll probably continue (if anyone asks me to! :) Zuko and Katara will go search for Ursa!**


End file.
